I'm Finally Feeling Like it's Okay
by Blood-On-Glass
Summary: At first, it seemed to be a little one-sided, but even after after World Tour, the friendship of Noah and Owen continued. A series of drabbles that are based off of a word prompt list created by Undefinedromance89 on Deviantart. The title is lyrics from the song "Been a Long Day" by Rosi Golan. I don't know, I feel like that's how Noah feels about his friendship with Owen.
1. Word: Lock

**AN: I just couldn't resist Noah's friendship with Owen. I love how different the two are and how that fact just makes their friendship appear stronger.**

Owen's first impression of Noah was how guarded the cynical teen seemed. It was as though he had locked himself up without any intention on giving anyone a key.

And for a while, Owen allowed things to carry on this way.

Then the third season, World Tour started and Owen tried to get closer to the book worm. After a while, Owen noticed Noah was beginning to slowly unlock himself and let him in. Not long after that, Noah was even laughing and joking with Owen and treating him like a friend.

Noah taking so long to finally open himself up, is why Owen considers him to be one of the best friends he has ever had.


	2. Paper Cut

**AN: Sorry, I forgot to mention last time that the word the drabble is based off of will be the name of the chapter. I will also put it in the chapter from here-on-out.**

**Paper Cut**

They didn't go from the same school, but they didn't live too far away from each other, either. In fact, Noah was often over at Owen's place to tutor him on science. And math. . . and English. . . okay, fine, Noah tutored Owen on just about every subject you can tutor someone on. In return, Owen offered to tutor Noah in his best subject: lunch!

Oddly enough, the cynical teen wasn't interested.

The two ex-contestants were studying together when Owen sliced his right pinkie on the corner of his paper.

"Ow!" Owen cried.

Noah quickly looked up from the text book. "What?"

Owen showed Noah his bleeding finger. "Look!"

Noah rolled his eyes and looked back down at the text book, clearly no longer interested.

"Noah!" Owen whined. "I'm bleeding! And it stings!"

Noah once again took his eyes away from the book and looked up at his friend's pouting face. With a small sigh of exasperation, Noah dug into his book bag and pulled out a small bandage. Owen held out his hand and with another eye roll, Noah wrapped the bandage around Owen's bleeding pinkie, being surprisingly gentle about it.

"You carry bandages in your book bag?" Owen asked Noah once he was done and had already gone back to the text book. "Why?"

Without looking up from the book, Noah responded, "because I know how accident-prone you are. And how you love to exaggerate."


	3. Sunset

**Sunset**

Noah was spending yet another night at Owen's-something he had been doing quite often lately.

Owen had been playing with a bandage on his right pinkie when Noah spoke up.

"I'm jealous of the view you have from your bedroom window."

Owen stopped fiddling with the bandage and looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"My brother's bed blocks the window," Noah explained softly. "It's nice to be able to actually the sunset for a change. It makes me feel less trapped than I do at home."

Owen looked at him sympathetically, not knowing what it was like to have to share a bedroom with someone else. He stayed silent due to loss of words and because he knew that in the rare moments that Noah shared something personal, he didn't like people to respond.

So instead, Owen for once stayed silent, and watched the sunset with his friend.


	4. Award

**AN: Not sure if I'm proud of how this one turned out. . . **

**A shout-out to mugheessaeed2002 for giving me three awesome reviews for the three chapters! Thanks for your input! Check out his/her profile, because they have written several Total Drama stories that are really good. :)**

**Award**

Noah went into his bedroom, glad that his brother that he shared it with had to stay after school due to detention.

"Noah!" he heard his mom call from the kitchen. "Your friend left you something, and I put it on your bed."

Noah didn't have to ask his mom what friend she was talking about. Curious, he walked over to his bed and sure enough there was an envelope with his name on it written in a certain sloppy handwriting he could recognize anywhere. He opened it and inside there were two pieces of paper. The first was a letter that read:

Hey, Noah! It's Owen! Today in school we were talking about appreciating the people we have in our life and showing them a sign of our gratitude by making something for one person of our choice that has impacted our lives. I remembered a little while ago you were a little down for not winning that science contest, so I decided to make an award for you- a better one. Check it out!

Noah took a look at the second piece of paper. It was a certificate that read, "this award goes to Noah for being the best friend anyone could ever have."

At that moment, Noah didn't care that he shared a room with his brother. He pulled out a piece of tape from his desk, and tapped the certificate to wall above his bed.

**AN: Not my best work, there was probably more I could have done with this word, but. . . oh well.**


	5. Twilight

**AN: I know that this probably isn't what the prompt creator had in mind when she came up with the word, "Twilight", but I felt as though I needed to write something silly and random for once. **

**I've never read or seen anything from the Twilight saga, so my sincere apologies if anything in here is incorrect. Also, there will be no Twilight bashing in this chapter and I ask you to do the same in the reviews. Remember, Twilight means a lot to a bunch of people, so BE NICE. **

**Twilight **

Noah had woken up before Owen as he usually did when he would spend the night. Usually, however, he brought a book along so he could read while he waited for his friend to wake up. However, this time he had forgotten to pack one.

Owen had a small bookshelf in the corner of his room with a few books his parents bought for him, hoping they could get their son to read more. Owen always told Noah he was welcome to any of the books on the shelf, only Noah had already read all of them.

Well, except for one.

Picking up the one book with a sigh, Noah looked at the cover with the apple in the two hands and read, "Twilight".

"I can't believe what I am getting myself into."

A couple of hours later, Owen woke up to see Noah reading his copy of Twilight. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that the cynical teen finally gave in.

"Noah?" Owen greeted.

Noah looked up from the book. "If Bella doesn't end up with Jacob, I will send Stephanie Meyer a very colorful letter."

**AN: :P Not really proud of this one, either. Hopefully the next chapter makes up for it. **


	6. Dawn

**AN: I was alwasys kind of curious about the whole Noah/Dawn thing that has been doing around. . . **

**Dawn**

Despite both of them loathing Chris McLean, Noah and Owen _always_ watched Total Drama Revenge of the Island live together when it aired. Owen had already made a guest appearance on the show along with a few others.

"I think Dawn is in trouble," Owen cringed, his eyes still glued to the television screen.

"So?" Noah asked a little too quickly and defensively.

"You like her," Owen stated simply, not asking it as a question and not making a big deal out of it. It said it as though there was nothing more obvious in the entire world.

"No I don't!" Noah denied.

Which was a total lie.

"So so do!" Owen disagreed. "I can tell by the way you look at the TV every time she is on."

That night, when Dawn was eliminated (over something she didn't even do), Noah didn't even try to hide his disappointment in front of Owen.


End file.
